You Found Me
by itsfallingdown
Summary: a oneshot song fic on eclare, dalli, and delly j. just to warn you, it's NOT fluffy.


**Hey guys! I'm lyssie, and this is my first fanfiction. I had this idea when listening to the song You Found Me by The Fray (which I **_**in no way**_** own, thank you, I have no desire to get sued), and I kept imagining a video of Eclare, Dalli, and Delly J, all with sort of sad endings. It kept bugging me, so I wrote it out 'cause I have **_**no**_** idea whatsoever how to work those video-making-thing-a-ma-bobbers. And I don't own degrassi! I wish I did, but sadly, no. So review? Please? I'll love you foreverrrr. (:**

_I found God on the corner of first and Arnistad,_

_Where the West was all but one._

_All alone, smoking his last cigarette._

_I said, "Where you been?" He said, "Ask Anything."_

_Where were you when everything was falling apart?_

_All my days were spent by the telephone that never rang_

_And all I needed was a call that never came_

_To the corner of first and Arnistad._

"God doesn't exist, Eli." Clare let the tears fall freely, not caring if he saw. What did it matter anyways? If he loved her, he wouldn't care. But then again, why would anyone love _her_? Certainly her parents didn't.

Eli plopped down next to her on the couch, risking a worried glance at her. "Okay, so I always thought _I_ would be the one saying that to _you._" He narrowed his eyes. "What's wrong?"

"My parents suck, that's what. And if God existed, there wouldn't be anything bad in the world, would there?"

"Probably not," He chose his words carefully, trying not to say anything that might upset her more, "but weren't you the one who always told me that things happen for a reason?"

"What are you trying to say?" Her eyes flashed dangerously at him, but they were also vulnerable. Scared. He wanted to protect her then, just save her from all the dangers in the world that _God_ caused. He almost wanted to agree with her, but he couldn't, because that wasn't what she needed.

So he leaned down and hugged her, just held on, as though he _could _protect her from all the horrible things.

And as he pulled away, Clare twisted the purity ring around her finger. What did it matter if God existed or not? And with that, she kissed him, willing to risk everything she had once believed in.

Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me

_Lying on the floor surrounded, surrounded_

_Why'd you have to wait? Where were you? Where were you?_

_Just a little late, you found me, you found me_

xxx

But in the end, everyone ends up alone

_Losing her, the only one who's ever known_

_Who I am, who I'm not, and who I wanna be_

_No way to know how long she will be next to me_

"Alli, can I _please _talk to you?"

"There's nothing to talk about, Drew." She switched her backpack to the other shoulder, turning the dial on her locker. She was growing more and more frustrated with each passing second he tried to talk to her, and no matter what she said, he wouldn't go away.

"God, _please?_" He whined, "Can you just listen to me?"

"Fine." She snapped, whirling around, "What the hell do you want?"

He looked slightly taken aback, and she smirked. _Good_, she thought, _He better be intimidated. _

"What happened with Bianca was a mistake, but it wasn't my fault-"

"Bullshit!" She clenched her fists, "What, am I supposed to believe that it was her fault?" Her face was contorted with anger, and she slammed her locker shut. "People make choices, _Andrew_, and you made yours. I'm done."

"Alli! Please!" He pleaded. He just had to make her understand that _he _was the victim, and then she would take him back, right? He took a step towards her, and she just took one back in disgust.

"I liked you, Drew. A lot."

"I know, and I liked you too…." He fumbled for words, and Alli felt tears brimming in her eyes.

"Then why did you do it? I'm smart, I'm pretty, and-" She wiped at the tears in her eyes, mad at herself for crying in front of him. She didn't know why he did it, but all she could hear was Clare's advice pounding through her head, and she knew what she had to do.

"You disgust me."

Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me

_Lying on the floor surrounded, surrounded_

_Why'd you have to wait? Where were you? Where were you?_

_Just a little late, you found me, you found me_

xxx

The early morning, the city breaks

_And I've been calling for years and years and years and years_

_And you never left me no messages_

_You never sent me no letters_

_You got some kind of nerve taking all I want_

"I'm still in love with you, Holly J." Declan set the glass of wine down on the table, his face turning serious. "And you're wasting your time with Sav, because I know you're still in love with me, too."

Holly J had frozen up, a bit too shocked to say much other than nod. And her silence didn't stop Declan from continuing.

"And I haven't talked to you in _weeks, _Holly J. Weeks. And I come back, and you're with him? I know he's a rebound. I get it. But I'm _still in love with you_, Holly J," He leaned across the small restaurant table, so he could look right in her eyes, "and, like I said, I know you're still in love with me, too."

She had finally regained her composure, and she felt sorry for him. Sorry because she knew that throughout her whole life, she would always regret what answer she had for him. They just hadn't worked out- it was the way of life. It wasn't her, it wasn't him. Maybe they just weren't _meant to be._ Because no matter what, she wasn't going to do this to Sav.

"I am in love with you," she admitted, "but that will never, ever change things." She tucked her purse under her arm, standing up.

"Holly J-"

"Save it, Declan." She whispered, smiling sadly at him, "I know you're in love with me, but my dreams were never important to you, and that's something I can't have.

"Goodbye, Declan. For good."

_Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me_

_Lying on the floor surrounded, surrounded_

_Why'd you have to wait? Where were you? Where were you?_

_Just a little late, you found me, you found me_


End file.
